


Everybody Knows I love You

by dreamerkimo



Series: Just a little bit of Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerkimo/pseuds/dreamerkimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Knows I love You

Everybody knows I love you. Except you.

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me really happy.


End file.
